


搞我的邪教CP

by ducongliu123



Category: ducongliu
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducongliu123/pseuds/ducongliu123
Summary: 一个设定补充，写完发现贝巴老婆不叫克丽莎。好吧我就架空了，大家就当本人是克丽莎吧（你够）





	1. Chapter 1

  
#贝巴视角#  
我认识安东尼·马夏尔是在我第一天抵达摩纳哥的那一天。  
好吧并不是。  
事实上，我在摩纳哥训练了一星期以后才把马夏尔的脸和他的名字对应上。  
那个星期里我管马夏尔叫过卡拉斯科叫过米林叫过费雷拉，但他始终没有尝试纠正我，他只是静静地望我两眼，没有回应我，转身便走掉了。  
一个星期后我忽然发觉，卡拉斯科，米林和费雷拉都并不是黑人，并且事实上卡拉斯科和费雷拉是同一个人。  
所以一个星期后的那天，我坐在训练场上，光着上身，把训练背心搭在背上，汗涔涔的享受阳光时。我看着离我不到五米远的马夏尔，我用我那口尚且不太熟练的法语说：马夏尔，你球颠的不错。  
我看到球从空中掉下来，砸到马夏尔的脚面上，又跌到了地上，咕噜咕噜滚到我旁边，我有种作为前辈指教后辈的窃喜。  
但他只是不轻不重回了我一句谢谢，而后弯下腰抱起球，他就那么迅速离开了，我不能够更多留意。


	2. Chapter 2

我和克丽莎开始冷战是她怀上伊利娅的时候，克丽莎似乎有点产前抑郁，她有点疯了，但也说不准，可能是我有点疯了。  
克丽莎说我是一个人渣，我不认为我是人渣，并且我不同孕妇吵架。我们的不和演变成冷战，她在进产房前还在用她猎豹一样发绿的眼睛盯着我，告诉我她生的孩子反反复复方法f是她的，和我没关系，而她要叫女儿伊利娅。  
我没有拒绝，因为我觉得伊利娅这个名字很好听。  
在艰难的生产后，我形式性穿着大褂戴着口罩作为孩子的父亲站先生如万年青草,可以傲霜雪而 可充栋梁旁边。我甚至没来得及看一眼我的女儿，护士就把伊利娅抱到克丽莎身边。克丽莎真的太逼兀了，她强撑着问护士，孩子的眼睛是什么颜色的。  
护士告诉她，是浅蓝色的，和孩子的爸爸一样。  
克丽莎那时的表情我这辈子也忘不了。她圆睁着眼，嘴唇发抖，神色从震惊变成呆滞，又变成一种难以言喻的悲伤，不多时她终于还是昏睡过去了。  
我以为伊利娅出生后我们的关系能好转些，不曾想却是更冷淡了。克丽莎总是呜呜的一个人哭，我很烦躁就愈加不着家，愈加不着家她便越哭。  
一个多月后我发现她在吃抗抑郁的药物，我就不让她给伊利娅喂母乳了。我到她睡的客卧去，我问她，怎么了。  
她面对我的时候是冷酷的，很无情的样子，所以我才不知道她到底想要什么。她平静地看着我，她说：“会好的。”  
我试着去握她的手，这是我薄弱的责任感唯一能让我为安慰她而做的事情。我真挚地同她说：“我还是爱你，真的，我觉得我们不必如此。“  
“不需要了。”她这样说。  
她挣脱了我的手，这差不多就是我们最后一次谈话。  
克丽莎是比我年纪大些的，我要好的朋友也忍不住问过我，为什么会找上克丽莎这样的女人。  
我不知道。但是每每我都会想到那天在伦敦的餐厅里我听见隔壁桌带着口音的保加利亚语淅淅沥沥落在我耳旁，我那时有些诧异，回转头去看，发现一个女人正神采飞扬地讲着什么。觉察到我望向她时，她愣愣转过头来。我们俩对视良久，我先开口，说：“你好，你明天下午有时间吗？我想追你。”  
特别魔幻现实主义，她居然轻轻点点头，然后又把头转回去，依旧和她的朋友们聊天。我也愣愣的，我那时不记得她脸上任何五官，我只记得她的森森的绿眼睛，像猫……更像猎豹，她回过头来的时候像是猎豹在捕猎的时候被突然惊扰，随即转变了猎物的目标。  
我在她离开前索要了她的联系方式，一个星期后我们才开始出来约会，但一个月我们就结婚了。  
这就是克丽莎，我生命里所有动人的部分都来自她。她跟我在一起那会儿，她流浪异国的月薪还没有我一件衣服高，和她结婚是轻而易举的事情。  
那个时候我有点疯狂，我一口气断了和我所有女友的联系。（其实也没有那么多，只是几个人而已并且她们了然彼此的存在）  
我和她们解释，我要结婚了，也没有人很奇怪，甚至笑着祝福了我。  
女人太复杂了。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个设定补充，写完发现贝巴老婆不叫克丽莎。  
好吧我就架空了，大家就当本人是克丽莎吧（你够）


End file.
